A Long Time Ago
by amaya achava
Summary: Di sebuah daratan asing pada zaman dahulu kala dengan sebuah klan tua yang berkuasa. Sakura Haruno yang telah dikutuk dan seluruh keluarganya dibantai oleh seorang yang ditakuti pada masanya-Orochimaru. Terjebak antara cinta yang seharusnya tak pernah ada pada seorang Uchiha. Hanya ada satu pilihan saat itu; mati atau membalaskan dendamnya.


_**.  
**  
**.**_

Malam itu semua tampak indah. Semua orang tertawa dan tersenyum, menikmati tiap detik waktu mereka bersama orang-orang di sekeliling mereka. Orang-orang yang mereka sayangi. Orang-orang yang kusayangi.

_Mata mereka bersinar, memancarkan suatu kepuasan setelah melepas rindu. _

_Aku memejamkan mataku. Mereka tak tahu. Mereka tak bersalah. Aku mencengkeram rokku sekencang mungkin. Berusaha mengatur nafasku agar lebih tenang. Berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menjerit._

_Untuk tidak menjerit sebelum mereka menjerit._

_Tapi itu sangat sulit. Jadi, sebelum ada yang menyadari keberadaanku di atas sini, aku segera menjatuhkan diriku di atas dinginnya lantai batu. Memeluk kedua kakiku dengan gemetar sementara aku menggigit bibir bawahku menahan jeritan yang sedari tadi kutahan._

_Aku bersumpah, bayangan akan mereka akan selalu berbekas dalam ingatanku. Bagai sebuah ukiran cerita yang tiap goresannya selalu membawaku pada mimpi-mimpi terburukku._

_Bahuku masih berguncang, tapi lambat laun deru napasku bertambah lambat, seiring dengan air mata yang mulai mongering di pipiku. Aku menatap kosong pada tembok bata didepanku. Menekan pipi kiriku pada dinginnya lantai batu. Kembali meyakinkan diri bahwa aku masih bisa mendengar suara tawa di bawah sana. Bahwa detik terakhir ini aku masih bersama mereka. Bahwa itu menandakan kalau waktunya sebentar lagi tiba. Air mata kembali lolos, jatuh dan mengalir semakin deras. Gigiku gemeletukkan, tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana mereka akan menyelesaikannya._

_Hal yang paling kutakutkan pun akhirnya tiba. Aku menahan napas saat sadar aku tak lagi mendengar keriuhan dan gelak tawa mereka. Hatiku mencelos. Tapi, lalu aku mendengar satu suara yang memecah senyap di bawah sana. Suara dentingan sendok yang jatuh diatas piring. Dalam tiap tarikkan napasku yang sekarang kian memburu, hanya itu satu-satunya suara yang kudengar._

_Akhirnya aku menjerit dalam hati saat mendengar jeritan pertama yang terdengar dari bawah sana. Jeritan memilukan pertama. Ibuku. Aku menekan dadaku dan menggigit bibirku sampai bisa kurasakan rasa amis darah di lidahku. Demi Tuhan apabila Dia benar-benar ada, aku tak pernah berharap Ibukulah yang pertama. Tidak. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Aku tak pernah menginginkan siapa pun untuk menjadi korban. Ini sebuah kesalahan. Kesalahan yang sungguh besar._

_Jeritan kedua keluar dari kerongkongan adikku, disusul dengan jeritan-jeritan putus asa dari sanak saudaraku yang saling tumpang tindih. _

_Sakit._

_Rasanya seperti ada sebuah belati yang menancapkan ujungnya tepat di jantungku, Menekannya lebih dalam dan mengoyaknya perlahan. Membuatku bisa merasakan dinginnya belati itu dalam jantungku. Membawaku jatuh ke dalam rasa sakit yang sesungguhnya. Tapi semua memang salahku. Mereka tak akan terjebak dalam kematian seperti ini kalau bukan karena kebodohanku. Kecerobohanku._

_Kalau saja aku tahu itu bukanlah jebakan. Kalau saja aku tidak senaif itu. Dan sekarang yang tersisa hanya beribu kalau saja… _

_Aku kembali terisak dalam lubang gelap penyesalanku. _

_Tapi lalu aku ingat, aku masih menaruh pedang warisan turun temurun keluargaku di dekat pintu. Aku mengangkat kepalaku memandangi pedang tersebut. Hanya itu. Hanya itu yang akan membuat rasa bersalah serta sakit ini berkurang._

_Jeritan yang kudengar dari bawah semakin memelan—melemah. Aku bersumpah aku tak mau tahu itu jeritan milik siapa. Aku memandangi jijik pada kedua tanganku, yang terus naik hingga ke lenganku. Pada sulur-sulur yang mulai muncul diatas lengan bagian dalamku. Aku kembali menggertakan gigiku. Akhirnya dengan perlahan dan tubuh yang masih berguncang, aku berusaha merangkak menuju pedang yang kusandarkan di samping pintu. Tinggal sedikit lagi… dan semuanya akan berakhir, ujarku dalam hati ketika ujung-ujung jariku nyaris menyentuh pedang tersebut._

"_Oh well, well… lihat siapa yang kita temukan diatas sini."_

_Wajahku memucat. Dia disini. Dia berada kurang dari satu meter dariku dengan kecepatan kurang dari satu detik. Dan dia tahu aku akan kabur dari perjanjian kotor kami. Dia sudah mengantisipasinya._

"_Jurang yang pekat akan semakin menarikmu lebih dalam lagi, my little blossom," ujarnya sambil berjongkok di depanku. Rambut hitam panjangnya menjuntai mengerikan._

_Aku mendongak menatapnya, merasa jijik bukan kepalang saat salah satu ujung bibirnya membentuk seringaian._

_Tanpa banyak kata aku langsung meludahi wajahnya dan berlari. Tahu itu tak berguna. Hanya akan membuatnya marah._

_Hal terakhir yang kulihat adalah ujung sepatu botnya yang runcing dan wajah liciknya yang berbayang dan akhirnya hilang sama sekali._

_Seperti kesadaranku. Kehidupanku._

* * *

_**A Long Time Ago**_

Warning : AU, OOC, etc.

Rated : T

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Supernatural, Western.

.

* * *

**SAKURA**

Sebuah teriakan kasar dan berisik menyentakanku dari tidurku. Saat aku berusaha menegakkan punggungku, kulihat orang-orang di sekelilingku menggeliat dan turun dari kasur mereka dengan malas-malasan. _Itu pun kalau benda-benda ini layak disebut kasur_, gumamku dalam hati. Meringis ketika ingat aku pun tidur di atas benda ini sudah hampir dua minggu.

Teriakan wanita gempal berwajah bengis itu kembali terdengar memekakan telinga, membuatku bergerak lebih cepat untuk segera keluar dari sini dan mengambil air untuk mencuci muka bersama buruh lainnya.

Tapi niatku batal begitu aku mendengar suara jeritan pilu di belakangku. _Déjà vu_. Aku segera membalikkan badanku dan menegang saat melihat sebuah cambuk menampar keras punggung anak lelaki kurus di depanku. Wajah anak lelaki itu berkerut menahan sakit luar biasa dari luka terbuka yang sekarang tertoreh di punggungnya. Aku bisa melihat perlahan kemeja usangnya yang sudah terkoyak mulai merembeskan darah merah bekas cambukan itu.

Aku masih diam ditempat saat orang-orang berjalan melewatiku dengan tergesa-gesa, seakan tak mau bernasib sama dengan anak kurus kering tersebut.

Mereka bahkan tak peduli pada sesame buruh disini.

Hatiku memanas saat melihat wanita gembal itu ingin mencambuk anak leaki itu lagi. Tanpa piker panjang aku langsung berlari ke arahnya dan dengan semampuku memeluk anak lelaki kecil tersebut sebelum tiba saatnya.

Tiba saatnya cambukan itu mengenai bahu kananku sampai punggungku, aku tak bisa tidak mengerang menahan sakit yang luar biasa. Rasa panas membakar kulit dan perih menjadi satu. Air mata menggenangi pelupuk mataku. _'Sakura, kau tak boleh menangis! Tahan tangisan lemahmu ini!'_ Bentakku dalam hati berusaha menguatkan diri.

Detik dimana aku menunduk menatap bocah itu, ekspresi kaget terpatri di wajah si bocah. Bahkan aku masih dapat melihat ekspresi itu di wajahnya ketika wanita bengis itu menarik kasar kerah bajuku dan menghempaskanku ke lantai batu dengan kasar.

Mata wanita tersebut membara oleh amarah serta kebencian yang amat sangat. Berusaha menembus mataku tanpa ampun sembari berteriak dan memakiku, membuat aku menjadi pusat perhatian.

Aku melirik ke arah bocah tersebut, menyuruhnya untuk pergi dari sini menggunakan isyarat kode mulut. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, namun aku bisa melihat sebuah ketakutan di matanya kalau bocah itu tetap berusaha mempertahankan dirinya di dekatku.

Dari ujung pintu kulihat satu orang lelaki bertubuh besar, sekitar tiga kali lipatku, berjalan ke arah kami. Tampang sangar dan kejamnya seketika membuat nyaliku ciut.

Aku kembali melirik bocah itu panik, menyuruhnya segera lari sekarang juga. Keragu-raguan membuatnya bimbang. Dan akhirnya satu-satunya kesempatan kabur untuknya hilang ketika lelaki bertubuh tinggi besar dan berotot itu telah sampai di dekat kami. Raut wajahnya terlihat tidak senang.

'_Mati kau Sakura!_' ucapku dalam hati.

**. . .  
**

Angin berhembus, menerbangkan surai-surai rambutku. Aku menghirup napas dalam-dalam.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Kak," gumam bocah kurus tersebut tiba-tiba muncul di sampingku dengan suara gemetarnya.

Aku menatapnya dan menyunggingkan senyum bersahabatku, dan meringis saat sadar ujung bibir kananku robek, hasil dari tamparan wanita gempal itu. Melihat itu, anak lelaki tersebut kembali menyesal atas kondisiku.

Aku jadi teringat kejadian dua jam yang lalu. Setelah si wanita gempal mengadu pada lelaki bongsor menyeramkan tersebut, wanita bengis itu langsung menjambakku dan menyeretku ke ember berisi air di dekat tumbukan jerami. Dia bertanya padaku untuk apa aku membela bocah kurus tersebut, tapi aku hanya diam. Jalan pikiran wanita itu terlalu sempit untuk mengerti semua yang aku katakan nanti. Jadi ketika dia menampar pipi kananku, aku juga merasa tak merugi dalam hal apapun. Walaupun bocah kurus itu memberontak dalam tarikan paksa si lelaki besar menyeramkan tersebut, aku tetap berusaha tersenyum samar padanya, masih berkeras agar dia keluar dari sini. Agar dia menuruti lelaki itu. Dan detik dimana aku kembali menatap wanita bengis itu, detik itulah tangan kasarnya menekan wajahku pada air di ember. Membuatku panik akan minimnya cadagan oksigen yang kian menipis.

Wanita itu berakhir terjungkal ke belakang saat akhirnya aku berhasil mengumpulkan kekuatanku. Dan tanpa sepatah kata apa pun, aku pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja. Belajar bersama guru pertahanan diriku selama enam tahun ternyata menguntungkan juga dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyaku, menggeser dudukku di atas akar pohon besar, menyuruhnya untuk duduk di sampingku.

Awalnya bocah tersebut ragu, tapi dia dengan cepat duduk di sampingku dan langsung menundukkan kepala.

Sebenarnya aku masih menunggunya bicara, tapi dia tetap saja tak bersuara. Sampai kudengar suara isak tangisnya yang ditahan.

Aku mengangkat wajahnya, menatap wajah penuh air mata di depanku dan entah ada dorongan apa, aku langsung menariknya ke dalam pelukanku. Mengelus punggungnya untuk menenangkannya. Aku menggigit mulut bagian dalamku, menahan jeritan pilu yang kupendam dari tadi.

Bocah ini mengingatkanku pada adikku. Konohamaru. Pada seribu kewajiban yang harusnya dulu aku lakukan padanya sebagai seorang kakak. Pada segala kesalahanku padanya.

Dengan segera kulepas pelukan ini dan menghapus air matanya. Tak lama kemudian, bocah kurus ini bersuara, "A-aku, namaku—"

Suara ringkihan kuda tiba-tiba saja mengagetkan kami yang sedang berada di dekat sungai.

Dua kuda, dengan dua lelaki gagah diatasnya, yang sekarang menghentikan laju kuda mereka. Menatap kami bak orang penasaran.

Dengan was-was aku melihat ke balik punggungku, memperhatikan bahwasannya tak satupun buruh disana yang menoleh ke arah kami. Walaupun jaraknya cukup jauh, tetapi setidaknya suara kuda seperti tadi harusnya cukup membuat mereka menengok ke arah sini.

Aku berdiri dan menatap tajam lelaki bertopi yang sekarang memutuskan turun dari kudanya. Bocah di sampingku kutarik ke belakang secara otomatis.

Angin berhembus lagi.

Jarak kami dengan dua pemuda asing itu hanya dipisahkan oleh sungai kecil di depan kami.

Pemuda dengan kuda cokelat terang itu mendekatiku. Membuat aliran sungai di depannya seakan tidak menghentikannya. Membuatku mundur beberapa langkah dengan tatapan paling waspada, terutama ketika aku melihat simbol kerajaan tersemat di ujung topinya. Salah satu ajaran keluargaku salah satunya adalah jangan pernah diperbudak oleh kerajaan, karena kami Klan besar Haruno, dilahirkan bukan untuk melayani mereka.

Pemuda berkuda hitam yang terlihat dengan jelas enggan untuk menginjakkan sepatu mahalnya di atas rerumputan gersang mendengus tak sabaran.

"Selesaikan apa yang ingin kau selesaikan, Dobe. Aku duluan,"gumamnya kesal, lalu tak lama kemudian dia langsung memacu kudanya untuk melanjutkan perjalannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Oh yeah, right! Selalu saja begitu!" ucap pemuda berambut pirang yang sekarang berjalan melintasi anak sungai. Topinya masih dia pegang, tapi bukan dengan gestur membanggakan simbol yang tersemat disitu, melainkan bagaikan itu hanyalah topi biasa.

Aku berbisik pada bocah kurus di belakangku agar cepat lari ke tempat para buruh yang sedang bekerja. Awalnya tentu saja dia tak mau, tetapi setelah kupaksa akhirnya dia mengalah dan berlari ke arah mereka.

Setelah sekiranya bocah itu aman, aku berbalik dan menatap pemuda yang sekarang hanya berjarak beberapa meter di depanku, memberiku cengiran aneh.

"Apa maumu?" tanyaku dingin tanpa ekspresi padanya.

"Wow! Tunggu! Aku bukan pria jahat, oke? Aku hanya ingin berkenalan denganmu saja," jawab pria itu sambil mengedikkan bahunya. Dan dia tak gentar walaupun sekarang aku dengan jelas memperlihatkan ekspresi tidak sukaku padanya.

Merasa sudah cukup waktu yang kuberikan padanya, aku segera berbalik memunggunginya, berniat bergabung bersama bocah kurus yang hampir saja kuketahui namanya kalau bukan karena tindakan bodoh lelaki didepanku.

Dengan cepat dia berlari mendahuluiku dan menahanku. Aku melotot padanya ketika dengan lancangnya dia berani menarik lenganku. Aku berusaha melepaskan diri darinya dan berhenti ketika dia menyebutkan namanya, "aku Naruto Namikaze."

Seketika aku diam, mencerna apakah itu memang benar namanya atau tidak. Dan tatapan skeptisku tertangkap olehnya.

"Kukira kau sudah mengenalku. Semua orang mengenalku. Aku putra satu-satunya keluarga Namikaze yang berdiam di Barat sana," tunjuknya kea rah barat dengan percaya diri. Dan aku bersusah payah untuk tidak memutar bola mataku.

"Aku Sakura. Dan kau bisa melepaskanku sekarang, Tuan Namikaze."

Naruto Namikaze masih menatapku, dan akhirnya melepaskan pergelangan tanganku. "Nama yang cantik, indah…," gumamnya pelan sambil menatap tiap jengkal wajahku. Dan aku risih tentu saja ditatap oleh orang asing seperti ini. Dengan cepat aku berbalik dan lari menjauh darinya.

**.**

**.**

**NORMAL**

Suara nyanyian bergema di sebuah rumah tua yang sudah tak layak untuk dihuni. Irama gendang dan tari-tarian memimpin acara pengorbanan tersebut. Mantra-mantra mistis mulai dilagukan oleh pemimpin upacara. Darah berceceran di lingkaran penuh simbol binatang. Seorang pria berambut hitam panjang dengan senyum ularnya mengendus bau darah di udara. Memperhatikan dengan jeli urutan upacara yang dilakukan oleh pemimpin upacara, lalu berbisik pada seorang lelaki di belakangnya.

"Kabuto, katakan pada mereka selepas upacara ini selesai, mayat-mayatnya akan aku ambil kembali. Apabila mereka melawan, bilang pada mereka, aku akan membunuh setiap anak di suku mereka."

Lelaki yang menjadi bawahan setianya itu hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Melihat semua ini membuatku rindu pada korban kita," gumam pria berparas ular yang bernama Orochimaru tersebut.

"Sakura, maksudmu?" sahut pengikut setianya.

Orochimaru tampak diam sesaat, lalu menyunggingkan senyum liciknya. "Korban kita bukan hanya Sakura, bukan?"

* * *

**To be continue**

* * *

_*senyum tiga jari*_

_review?_


End file.
